This invention concerns a motor-vehicle lamp which is attached to a grounding plate via a holding device and whose light-transmissive shield defines an opening suitable for removal, or drainage, of water.
"Motor vehicles" as used here particularly refers to aircraft in which such lamps often represent a substantial safety element because they, in conjunction with a flashing device, hinder collisions between aircraft or collisions of aircraft with birds.
Such a motor-vehicle lamp must be provided with a means for removing, or draining, water, preferably an opening in a light-transmissive shield of the motor-vehicle lamp, because quickly changing temperature and pressure relationships (for example upon the landing of an aircraft) condenses moisture in an interior space of the motor-vehicle lamp. This however leads to an increased danger of the motor-vehicle lamp being destroyed from a lightning strike because a lightning bolt can strike into the opening and explosively destroy the motor-vehicle lamp. Also, mounting a removable seal, for removal of the water, in the motor-vehicle lamp provides no remedy with regard to lightning strike security A differential of electrical potential between the light-transmissive shield and the seal seated in the opening of the light-transmissive shield offers lightning no resistance against a strike in this sealed opening of the light-transmissive shield. An available seal, which is used as a closure of an opening in a light-transmissive shield, in the case of a lightning strike, is to be viewed as though there were no seal.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a motor-vehicle lamp which is protected from destruction through lightning strikes in a highly uncomplicated and cost effective manner.